The Perfect Gift
by MistressManaged
Summary: She was worried. Would he come? It was Christmas, after all... Wesker x Alexia, oneshot.


The Ashford palace was oddly festive for the first time in years, the whole architecture decorated to fit the holiday. The walls and supporting pillars were covered with streamers and bows (all colored red, white and green respectively), the carpets and furniture were littered with assortments of presents and scattered bits of ornamental snow covered some of the tiled floors. Wreaths and mistletoes were also scattered about amongst the walls and doorframes and soft cheerful music flowed through the air smoothly, seemingly coming from an old oak player piano that resided in the far corner of the room.

In the center of the room stood a tall pine tree, decorated from top to bottom with ornaments of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Resting on top of the tree was a large glittering star that glowed brightly and seemed to light up the already well-lighted room. More presents were scattered about under it, though they were much smaller than the others that seemed to cover the room.

The grand stair case that seemed to be hidden upon entry of the room by the lavish Christmas tree seemed to be lit up by scented candles which were scattered about at the sides, which gave the entire room the aroma of cinnamon and peppermint (an odd but very sweet combination).

Atop the stairs sat a woman, around twenty-seven, whose pale porcelain skin seemed to shine against the dim glow of the candles that surrounded her. Her golden tresses were curled and cascaded down her back, only a few locks up in a small bun at the back of her head. Her attire was simple, yet extravagant none-of-the-less; a red dress, the material silk, the top cut in the form of a v and pushed up to make her appearance look bustier, and white cotton gloves that went up to her elbows. The only jewelry she wore was a black choker with a red jewel that clung to the hollow of her neck, and the only makeup she had on was cherry red lipstick.

She looked slightly worried, the corners of her thin lips twitching into a frown. She played idly with the hem of her dress. Obviously she was waiting for someone.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of distress that she hadn't heard the soft thuds of boots against the floor. Once she noticed them, however, she looked up with curiosity that filled her topaz-colored eyes.

"Albert…?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

A man, who looked no older than thirty, stepped out from behind the Christmas tree. He wore a simple black suit with a lighter black turtle neck underneath and his eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. His blonde hair was slicked back perfectly, giving himself a very clean yet mysterious appearance. His thin lips were curled up into a smirk as he stepped closer to the stairs. As he neared her she slowly stood up.

"There you are, Albert." She smiled as she stared down at him, relief immediately filling her worried heart.

"You figured I wouldn't come, didn't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice coated with amusement, "How disappointing. I thought you had more faith in me, my dearest Alexia."

She slightly bit her lower lip and she let out a soft nervous laugh, "I apologize, I just get… worried about you, sometimes."

"Hm…"

They stood there for what seemed hours, staring at each other quietly and standing absolutely still. Wesker was the first to move- he extended his right hand out towards her and carefully lifted his leg, placing it on the bottom step.

"Care to dance?" He had asked and her response was just a nod.

He watched her slowly descend down the staircase, her form graceful as she extended her hand out towards him when she was near, and she took his hand gently. He guided her down the rest of the steps before pulling her towards him, resting his hand on her lower back and pressing her against him, holding onto her hand tightly. She responded by wrapping her free arm around his neck and she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, they began to waltz, their feet gliding against the floor without a care. Their bodies were in tune with each other and with the music from the player piano that mysteriously grew louder as they continued their ministrations. He led her around the entire area and she followed eagerly, her dress flowing behind her as they spun around.

The music and their dance slowly came to a halt. They were staring at each other now with half-lidded eyes, their lips only inches apart, and the current position that they were in seemed to last for decades. Wesker had been the first to pull away, much to Alexia's chagrin, but he continued to stand closely in front of her. He looked down as he slowly began to dig into his pocket.

Alexia watched him silently as curiosity filled her insides and her heart noticeably began to beat faster as she noticed that he had pulled out a small box. He carefully got down onto one knee and flipped the box open, facing it towards her. Inside of the small box was a small silver ring encased with diamonds of various shapes.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she stared down at it, wide-eyed, and she forgot how to breathe. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest as he took it out and gently grabbed her hand, carefully sliding it on her ring finger. Leaning down, he softly placed a kiss against her knuckles.

"Alexia, I wanted to know if-"

She interrupted immediately, "Yes, Albert! Of course!"

He stood up and she immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, cheek, nose… hell, his entire face happily. Normally he would have stopped her, but he dismissed the very thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once she was finally through with showering him with her kisses, he gently wiped the tears of happiness that ran down her cheeks away with his thumb. He leaned forward and gently placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"I love you."

---

A/N: I wrote this for a friend the day before Christmas at around 9 PM... thus, it sounds very rushed, doesn't it? I could've done better with the ending, I know.

This is my first fanfiction with this account and this happens to be the first piece of writing that I've actually finished in... a very long time. Oh, and this isn't beta'd, so spelling mistakes are probably abound. Don't point them out, please.

Even though I don't really like this pairing, I enjoyed the reaction that my friend gave me because this is her OTP. ;D


End file.
